


Much Ado About Something

by Hinn_Raven



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Matchmaking, References to Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinn_Raven/pseuds/Hinn_Raven
Summary: Kent Nelson has been feeding Aqualad ideas. Wally and Artemis should be very worried.





	Much Ado About Something

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: I was lucky enough to see _Much Ado About Nothing_ (By Shakespeare, in case you didn't know.) And while I was on my way home, I realized that the situation within the play fit Artemis and Wally's situation perfectly. So I decided to write this. Zatanna is in it because, I needed another girl for M'Gann to "gossip" with. Unlike my other stories in Young Justice so far, this one branches off from canon. This probably takes place before "Failsafe."**
> 
> **I hope you guys enjoy! Please leave me a review when you're done!**
> 
> **Disclaimer: Do I look like Greg Weisman, or whoever is in charge of DC Comics? And do I look like Shakespeare? I didn't think so.**

* * *

Kaldur looked around the kitchen. Miss Martian was once again baking, (hopefully with more success this time), and talking with Superboy. Robin was in civilian clothes and sunglasses, telling Zatanna a story, which she was listening to eagerly.

Zatara had, reluctantly, agreed to allow Zatanna spend time with the Team, on the condition that she wear a tracking spell, and not accompany the team on any missions. There was also a ban on kidnapping, much to Robin's dismay.

"Where are Wally and Artemis?" Kaldur asked, stepping forward.

Robin looked up, adjusting his sunglasses. "Wally's got a science project due tomorrow that he put off till now. He'll be in soon though."

"And I think Artemis said something about training," Miss Martian said, waving her hand, opening the oven to check on the cookies. "I can call her if you need her though!"

"No, that is acceptable. What I wish to discuss concerns them."

Robin looked up, a brilliant grin appearing on his face. "Oh?"

Zatanna leaned on the counter. "What about them?"

"When I became Doctor Fate to fight the Injustice League," Kaldur began, watching the Team and Zatanna as he spoke, "Kent Nelson had a couple of suggestions of how to… play matchmaker for them, if you will."

Zatanna nearly fell over. "Wait. You're saying that a dead guy gave you advice on how to get Wally and Artemis together?"

"Yes," Kaldur said, feeling a bit ridiculous.

Zatanna mimicked Robin's smile. "This is going to be  _fun_ ," she told Robin.

"More like astrous," said Robin, looking like he was struggling not to burst out laughing. "Let's hear it, Kaldur."

* * *

Artemis drew back her bow, smiling to herself as she lost herself in the familiar movements. Focus and calm, she told herself. A nervous archer missed her target. A distracted archer hit her allies. Green Arrow's words sounded so much better than her dad's similar mantra.

A nervous assassin alerted the target of her presence. A distracted assassin was dead. Yeah, she'd go with GA's. Because she  _wasn't_  an assassin, she was a hero.

Archery was always a good stress reliever. Whether it was the kids at Gotham Academy being ignorant of the dangers of the world, her pre-Calc teacher getting pissed at her for blowing off her homework in favor of saving the world from the Injustice League, or just Wally West being his normal self, it was a great cure for her problems. She'd read something somewhere about petting cats or playing the piano having similar effects on other people. But Artemis didn't have a cat (and after Wally's story about Klarion's familiar, she was certain that she never would), and piano lessons had been far too expensive. Archery was more practical, anyway.

Artemis sighed as she realized that she was almost out of arrows. She lowered her compound bow, and walked over to the target to retrieve her arrows. Sure, she'd been putting a lot more use into GA's exploding, net, and rocket arrows, but Artemis was  _not_ about to let herself get rusty on her traditional arrows, or any of the arrows, since each type of arrow had a different balance and feel, and, because of that, each one was a completely different type of shot.

She dug the arrows out of the target. The real problem was not splitting her arrows as she fired them. Some people liked to split their arrows, to show how good they were, but arrows were expensive, and she was not about to waste money by splitting them, no matter how many times Ollie had told her that she shouldn't worry about it.

She sighed. It would be time for her to go home soon, and she should probably hit the showers.

Artemis toweled off her hair, and pulled it back into a ponytail, and changed into civvies, which always made her slightly uncomfortable when she was in Mount Justice. It wasn't like she didn't trust the others, but after the whole Red Siblings fiasco, she liked to have her bow on her at all times, and the crossbow she had stashed on her person just wasn't the same. She sighed, and put away her compound bow in her duffle bag.

But Kaldur had been encouraging her, Wally, Robin, and even Zatanna, (who the Team considered an unofficial member, no matter what her dad or the League said,) to wear civvies more often. He claimed it was a good start on a trusting relationship.

Artemis walked down towards the kitchen, planning on stealing some of M'gann's cookies before she headed off to the zeta-tubes to go back to Gotham.

She was almost at the door when she heard Zatanna giggle. "Are you  _sure_? That seems a bit far-fetched to me." Artemis paused outside of the doorway, just out of sight.

"I'm sure!" M'gann protested.

Zatanna giggled again. "But Wally and Artemis? Seriously?"

"Oh, they're not together," M'gann said, joining her in giggling. "No, Wally just likes her."

Artemis nearly dropped her duffle bag.  _What?_  She checked if they'd noticed. They hadn't, from the look of it.

"Poor Wally," said Zatanna. "How'd you find out?"

"Oh, he told me about a week ago. It was kind of cute, actually."

"Does she know?"

"No, he was going to ask her out, but Conner and I talked him out of it," said the Martian. "With that hair-trigger temper of hers… they wouldn't last a week."

"Not to mention, he probably couldn't take the verbal lashings that she loves to dish out," the magician agreed. "And I don't think she has enough control over her temper to put up with his sense of humor. She really doesn't have one, herself."

"I have to agree with you there. It's kind of sad, really. Wally's so  _sweet_ ," M'gann lamented.

"And he's not bad looking," Zatanna said idly. "And kinda funny."

"Really smart, too," M'gann said. "But it still wouldn't happen. Not like you and Robin."

"Me and Robin?" Zatanna said, voicing dripping with fake innocence.

"Has he asked you yet?"

"Asked me what?" Artemis would have rolled her eyes as she listened to the evasion if she hadn't been in shock.

Wally  _liked_  her?

Wally  _West_ , Kid Flash, the fastest boy alive, pain in her ass extraordinaire, her teammate, and her part-time friend?  _That_  Wally?

Artemis ran her fingers through her still damp hair. He liked her. M'gann and Zatanna thought so, at least. Conner knew too. That probably meant that Robin was in on it, since Wally told him everything. Maybe even Kaldur. Did  _everyone_  know but her?

Her jaw twitched at what M'gann had said. Artemis did  _not_ have a hair-trigger temper. She did  _not_  verbally abuse Wally… that often, that is. And she did  _so_  have a sense of humor.

But…her and Wally? No. Never. No way. Not in this lifetime. Never.

Because she certainly did  _not_  think that his ginger hair looked cute after he came back for a mission. And she did  _not_  think his green eyes were pretty when he smiled. And the goggles did  _not_  make him look dashing. And his big-eating and souvenir collecting habits were  _not_  endearing at all… where did those thoughts come from?

* * *

"Think she fell for it?" Zatanna whispered as they heard Artemis walk away.

"Hook, line, and sinker," Robin said, popping out of the hallway where Artemis had been hiding. "Nelson is a  _genius_."

Zatanna looked at him, slightly horrified as she realized that he must have heard the last bit of the conversation. "How  _did_  you manage to be there without her seeing you?"

Robin just grinned at her, giving no sign that he had heard M'gann's interrogation of her. "That's how good I am."

* * *

_The Next Day…_

Wally walked into the cave with a smile on his face. He'd had last period open, and had managed to convince his mom to call the office to tell them he had an appointment that afternoon, so he was in early.

"Recognized. Kid Flash. B03." The computer droned, and he sped out.

Hmm...no one was in the training area…maybe he should try the kitchen/television room.

Robin's familiar laugh echoed to his ears. "Are you  _serious?_ "

Ooh… gossip. Wally lingered just outside the kitchen, eager to hear what the Boy Wonder had to say.

"So you're telling me that  _Artemis_ , likes  _Wally?_ " More laughter.

"That's what she told me and M'Gann," Conner replied.

"Why did she tell you?" Kaldur asked.

"She was talking about asking him… to the movies," Conner replied. "She asked M'Gann for advice."

"So, is she gonna?" Robin said eagerly.

"No. We talked her out of it."

"That was probably the wisest thing to do," Kaldur said. "I am afraid that Wally does not have the necessary maturity to handle the situation delicately enough."

"Agreed," Robin said. "He'd just laugh at her. He can't take anything seriously."

"Then it is almost certainly for the best that Conner and M'Gann talked her out of it. I do not wish for more tension between the Team."

"Good point," Robin said. "But poor Artemis."

"She's too good for him," said Conner awkwardly. Wally frowned in confusion.

"Oh yes," Robin agreed. "Far too good. I mean, she's smart, she's pretty, and she's capable… while he's… Wally."

"He wouldn't be able to focus long enough for her to even ask him," Conner added.

"And if he could, he'd flirt with every girl they met on their date." Robin said. Wally bristled. He would  _not_! "He'd never be able to commit himself to a relationship."

"That is enough," Kaldur said firmly. "Wally is a dear friend of ours, and despite his faults, he is a valued member of this team. We should not talk about him like this behind his back."

"Yeah, you're right," Robin sighed. "Hey Supey, don't we have training with Black Canary soon?"

Superboy must have nodded or something, because the two of them left.

Wally leaned against the wall, shocked. Their words cut deep. He'd show them! And it wasn't like Artemis was bad-looking either. Her hair was really nice, her skin was smooth (when had he noticed that?), her eyes were lively, her stomach was toned (ok, seriously, when  _had_  he been looking?), and when she smiled, it was really pretty.

Wally pulled himself out of those thoughts. He was  _not_  going to date Artemis just to show up Conner and Dick. He was  _so_  not going to. He had more dignity than that. He  _did_.

But it didn't mean he couldn't think about it.

* * *

"Hook, line, and sinker," Robin sang, watching Wally walk away through the security feed. "I give 'em three days."

Conner pocketed the note-cards on which he'd written his lines. "A week," he said flatly.

"I'll split the difference, and say five days," Kaldur said, smiling lightly.

Robin laughed. "Kent Nelson is a  _genius_."

* * *

Artemis was  _pissed._  When had she started liking Wally? Oh, right, after she'd overheard M'Gann and Zatanna talking about his crush on her.

It somehow had made her more aware of the times when he was actually funny, or sweet, or smart. It made her notice when he smiled at her, or talked to her. It made her like teasing him even more, and think it was sweet when he went out of his way to help her on missions.

And to make matters worse, Artemis was pretty sure that she was going to ask him out.

It was during training practice when the  _event_  happened. They were doing two-on-two combat, her and Wally against Robin and Kaldur.

She swung her fist at Kaldur, which he blocked, and followed it up with a spinning kick. No powers, no weapons, that was the rule of the training.

Kaldur grabbed her heel, and flung her into Kid Flash, who was trying to keep up with Robin, without actually using his superspeed. Not an easy task.

They collided in a typical mess of limbs and Artemis's quiver. Artemis groaned, and tried to disentangle herself from the speedster.

"Fail. Artemis. Fail. Kid Flash." The computer droned. Robin pumped his fist into the air, having managed to beat his best friend without throwing a single punch.

Wally twisted himself over, and she found herself face to face with him. Artemis froze, keenly aware of how close they were, and how much she wanted to kiss him.

Stupid hormones.

She swallowed, and tried to get up.

Wally moved too, which only made the situation worse. "Keep  _still_ , Baywatch!" she hissed.

Finally, with a lot of cooperation, the two of them managed to stand up again.

"Hey Wally," Artemis said casually, "Did you hear about that new Sci-Fi movie?"

Wally looked at her. "Yeah."

"Do you want to go see it some time?" Artemis asked, determined to not to flush.

Wally looked shocked. "You mean, like a date?"

"Well… yeah."

He grinned at her brilliantly. "Do you even need to ask, beautiful?"

She shoved him playfully, and started to walk away, not noticing Robin and Kaldur grinning at each other.

* * *

He sat next to her at the theater, and they started holding hands some time during the film. During one of the romantic bits, he'd switched to an arm around her shoulder, and she'd put her head on his.

It was almost at the climax when she lifted her head off his shoulder and kissed him.

He cupped her neck with his hands carefully as he deepened the kiss, and she tangled her fingers in his hair as he did.

 _Find yourself a little Spitfire. One who won't let you get away with nothing._ Kent Nelson's voice echoed in his mind.

 _Way ahead of you, old man,_  Wally thought.  _Way ahead of you._

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: *smiles at Spitfire both in this story and in the latest episode***
> 
> **There you guys have it! Please leave a review, etc.**
> 
> **Thanks for reading!**
> 
> **Hinn-Raven**


End file.
